


Этого не было в моём контракте

by GreenTarget



Series: РПФ по Teen Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTarget/pseuds/GreenTarget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку из TW One String Fest: 25-41. Хобрайен, Стерек. Рейтинги Тинвульфа падают и Джеффу Дэвису приходится спасать положение экстренными мерами. "Этого не было в моём контракте!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Этого не было в моём контракте

— Нет! — Дилан порывисто жестикулирует и мечется от режиссерского кресла до окна, у которого тоскует Тайлер. — Меня и так достал этот грёбаный стерек, а если дать фанатам такое!..

— То наши рейтинги взлетят до небес, — В прохладной улыбке Джефа нет ничего, что могло бы посулить хоть какую-то надежду, и Тайлер украдкой вздыхает. — С каких это пор простой поцелуй стал для тебя проблемой? 

— С тех самых пор, как я начал получать такие письма, что даже у гейши со стажем покраснели бы уши! Думаешь, Бритт простит мне очередное провокационное видео? Мне и то, первое, стоило двух месяцев бойкота!

— Зато оно вознесло тебя на вершину популярности, не забывай. — Джеф больше не улыбается, и Тайлер решает вмешаться.

— Послушай, если мы как-то не подогреем интерес к шоу, оно закроется. 

Дилан мгновенно остывает, стоит оказаться рядом. И замирает, нахохлившись.

— Плевать. Я не обязан играть гея. Этого не было в моём контракте.

— Но ты можешь. — Тайлер заставляет Дилана поднять голову. И медленно наклоняется, чувствуя, как от тепла чужой поясницы под пальцами перехватывает дыхание. — Можешь убедительно сыграть всё, что угодно. 

Поцелуй выходит неуклюжим. Жадным. Безумно прекрасным. 

— Подхалим и сволочь, — цедит Дилан, едва Тайлер отрывается от его губ. 

Но почему-то не отстраняется.


End file.
